Bruises
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Ten years separated them, but now she's back and she's got a story to tell. Everybody loses, we've all got bruises. AU song fic, two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is a two shot that I thought was a pretty awesome idea. It's pretty AU, but I love the song that it's based off of, and it's really a great song that many of you probably already know. Check it out if you haven't, it's called Bruises by Train and it's really just a great song that a lot of people can relate it. And it makes me want to write about Austin and Ally. So, here is the first half, and I hope you like it.**

**Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally balanced two small sandwiches and juice boxes in one hand, while holding the tiny hand of her eldest child in the other. She glanced down toward him, where he was pulling the toddling girl along with him. She took a deep breath as they neared the check out cashier at the rest stop, knowing she was working on borrowed time. Neither of her small children had taken a nap, and this had been the first rest stop in over fifty miles. Her kids were hungry and cranky.

"Momma," the little boy—Cameron whined, tugging on her arm. "I'm tired, Momma. Are we almost home?"

Flashes of their belongings stuffed into the back of her SUV came to mind. _Baby, we don't have a home right now_, she thought miserably, but instead smiled down at the blond haired boy. "Of course, Sweetie. Not too long now." The little voice in her head chanted _liar, liar_ as she handed the person the money for the food. She glanced in her wallet. Only a few hundred left, and in all honesty, they were no where near Miami. She was tired, too and stopping for a hotel meant more money spent.

Her entire being hurt. She was supposed to provide for her too children, five year old Cameron and three year old Lilly, but she couldn't do that for much longer. As if on cue, the little girl began to cry. The clerk handed her the change, and she practically ran back to where her car was parked, quickly situating her exhausted children in their car seats. She gave her son one of the sandwiches and then separated the other half of hers, giving it to Lilly. After that, she popped the juice boxes in the hole next to the seat and took her own in the front. The gas gave her time to bide, but everything else was near empty.

"_Cause if you never take a shot, you're never gonna win, so find a way somehow._"

Ally halted in her seat, blinking at the radio. His voice just as absolutely captivating as it was the first time she'd heard it in the practice room. Ten years ago. Turning it off, she buried her head in her hands, trying to piece together the next few days in her life.

**Ten Years Earlier**

"I suppose it's not too bad," Ally commented, staring at the small house before her. The wind blew then, sending the smell of flowers her way. Her parents smiled widely, both of them, as if the house was the answer to their problems. Selling Sonic Boom and moving across country hardly seemed like a solution to marital problems, but what did she know. She was sixteen, almost seventeen, and dumb in her parents eyes.

"You're going to love it, AllyGator."

She rolled her eyes, shoving her hands toward her chest. "I love my friends in Miami."

"You'll forget about them, Ally! Make new ones here."

"I don't have Trish here," she reminded him. He just waved her off, as if it didn't mean anything.

He'd been right, much to her dismay. No one replaced Trish, Dez, or Austin, but she did make a few new friends at her new school in Seattle, Washington. They were all nice and made her feel good in the new town, but it still wasn't the same. Still, after a few weeks, Ally found herself smiling again, enjoying herself. Going out to movies on the weekends, spending rest of the time cheering on the football team.

She'd even met a guy. He was a stereotypical jock in looks, but she'd fallen head over heels for his romantic quips. He was tall, muscular but lean and had a smile that she felt herself go weak over. His name was Bryant and within a few short months, she was head over heels for the guy. She could remember telling all her new friends, and they cheered her on. She told Trish too, and even her far away best friend seemed to approve.

They went to prom together, they enjoyed several summers together on his parent's lake. Everything about him at first was wonderful. Little by little though, things changed.

First, it was Trish. She was too bossy, too rude. And then it was Dez. "Why do you still talk to that weirdo anyway? If I had a chance to dumb that dork, I would too." Then, it was Austin. That one hurt the most, but he got inside her head. "He's off on tour, do you think he even remembers you?" It made sense. The phone calls from Miami soon diminished and she assumed it was because Bryant was right. Her old friends didn't care.

She got pregnant at twenty-one and he convinced her to drop out of her classes. It seemed like a great idea at first, because she was tired all the time, and she needed to work for a living for her soon to be born child. Bryant, of course, was on the state football team and on scholarship, so he couldn't work. It was understandable. So, she quit school. Her parents were outraged though and insisted that she reconsider what she was doing. She tried time and time again to explain that she had a baby to worry about and that she needed to provide for her soon to be family.

Bryant proposed to her a few weeks after they welcomed Cameron into the world.

Her parents calmed down after that. After all, they had a baby to coo over now, and they got to see him all the time. Since Ally worked, she needed a babysitter. They never objected. Once again, she seemed to be doing well in the small town where they now lived, with her soon to be husband and her growing family. Sure, she didn't see any of her friends from high school anymore (they're all caught up in drinking and partying anyway, why would she want to do any of that?) and her time spent out of the house was limited to grocery shopping and on rare occasion, Bryant's games, but it didn't matter. Cameron was her priority.

Then, she got pregnant when Cameron was just a little over a year old. Ally had been terrified; they were barely making ends meet with the first baby, and her part time job. Her parents helped out a lot and so did his, but it didn't mean she wanted to be that burden. She'd begged Bryant to help somehow, maybe take a small part time job on the weekends so that they'd lessen the blow to their parents.

He'd come home drunk that night. She had to replace their new dish set.

Lilly came into the world less than a year later. Her parents were less than thrilled this time, and voiced their opinion to their son in law. He brushed them off, and when they left that night, told Ally that they weren't welcome back in _his_ apartment. She'd made the trip back and forth to her parent's house, which was nearly an hour away for nearly five months, dropping the kids off each morning, picking them up late that night. When she'd arrive home, dinner had to be ready within the hour because Bryant had practice again and if he didn't have a good night, the next day would be hell.

It wasn't easy. Ally thought it was just how it worked though and eventually, it would all work out. After all, she loved Bryant. He was the love of her life, the guy she fell so hard for in high school, with his sweet words and attractive smile. He would graduate from his school soon, and maybe even make professional. They'd be fine! The money would be pouring in. Ally could go back to school, pursue music.

When she suggested that, he didn't return until late that night, stumbling and waking up the babies.

By their third anniversary, Ally hardly saw her parents. Bryant thought she was wasting gas by driving so far every day and insisted upon paying a babysitter at the apartment. She agreed, and even got to take on more hours at work since she didn't have to travel back and forth anymore. The money wasn't great, but it was more than they'd been making in several years. She was so excited to come home that night, ask the babysitter to take the kids for a few hours, and have a little anniversary dinner. She was going to the market to get a fresh, thick steak for her husband, and picked up expensive champagne for them to share. Ally hadn't been more excited in years, and drove home excitedly to see his car already in the spot.

She didn't think anything of it and raced up the stairs, thinking she could convince him to go out with a few of the guys until dinner was ready, only to find the babysitter already gone, Cameron crying and Lilly smelling like she hadn't been changed in a few hours. Bryant was ignoring both of them and sitting in front of the TV, a beer in his hand. His eyes were slightly glossed over and she worried for both her children and her husband.

She quickly picked up the screaming Cameron, placed him with some toys, and tended to her younger child. Then, she walked over to where her husband was staring at the TV and touched his shoulder. He didn't move at first. "Baby, is everything okay?" she finally pressed.

He growled back at her. "It's nearly five. Why isn't dinner ready? You get home early now, you would think you'd have enough sense to make sure it was done!"

"You don't usually get home until about seven," she reminded him. "Why are you home early?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he snapped back, red eyes glaring back at her. She realized he was drunk.

"I was just concerned," she assured him. Her great idea for dinner now seemed ruined. "I'll start dinner now. It won't be long."

"Good," he spat, glaring again. "And do something with that kid. He won't stop screaming."

Ally bit her lip and walked back into the kitchen, satisfying both children with their own dinners in a few minutes. She quickly cooked the steak, made some mashed potatoes, and prepared a salad. By the time she was done, she noticed he seemed to be in a better mood. The children were placed in the play area, and she opened the bottle.

"Happy Anniversary, baby," she whispered, holding up the glass. "Three years today."

He blinked up from stuffing his face, his expression nearly empty. "What?"

Her smile faltered a little, but she still added, "Today is our third anniversary, remember?"

"Oh," he muttered. "Great. Now it's another day shit on by fucking assholes."

"What?"

"I lost my scholarship," he said simply. "Fucking coaches said that I drink too much and that I'm a liability to the team."

Ally's food suddenly seemed disgusting as she blinked back at him. If he lost his scholarship, that meant he couldn't pay for school. And if he couldn't pay for school, he could never become a professional football player. They would be screwed. "Is there anyway for you to get it back?" she proposed, her voice rising in fear. "Maybe talk to someone above your coach?"

"No," he growled. "God, why are you such an idiot?"

Ally just looked down at her food. "I don't know."

He slammed his hands down on the table. "This is your fault! If you didn't put so much on me, I wouldn't have to drink! God, Ally! When did the woman I married become such a fucking retard?!"

Ally tried to blink back tears.

**Present Day**

"Momma, why are you crying?"

Ally shot up, forgetting where she was and stared at her son. She rubbed her eyes, shaking her head and started the car. "I'm not, baby, it's just been a long day. We're going to get back on the road now, we should be home soon." She prayed to God to forgive her for her lies and hoped for some sort of help from somewhere. They were somewhere in Tennessee and far from home.

She drove for almost eight more hours before the kids got antsy again and she needed more caffeine. It was selfish to stop for herself, but a two dollar cup of coffee was less money than having to find a hotel. They were almost to Florida now and a part of her was relieved. Miami was still another eight hour drive away, but she was close. She was almost home.

Her parents had moved back there several years back. She didn't know exactly when, but when she'd driven past their house and saw it was for sale, she'd asked the neighbors. They said they couldn't work out their differences. Her father was living in an apartment in the city and her mother was aboard studying for her job. She was eager that they'd help her, tell her what to do.

Ally yawned, pulling into another rest stop. Eight hours and she'd be there. A smile finally graced her face and she looked down at an old picture of her life before Bryant. Sure, her kids weren't a part of that but there was still good memories. She missed those days the most sometimes and wondered where her life would have led had she not moved across the country that year.

Ally picked up her drink and started back onto the road. She'd be there soon.

By dusk of that night, she'd reached the outskirts of the city. She had just over a hundred dollars left and knew that she couldn't make it any longer. She checked into a less than desirable hotel and had her kids asleep within a few minutes. While they did that, she took a shower, the first one in almost three days, and just closed her eyes. Everything came flooding back to her and it hurt like hell. The past two years hadn't been easy, but two weeks ago everything had finally fallen apart. It was hard to work a part time job and care for two children on your own. Her landlord was no longer lenient and had her evicted, leaving her with just the SUV and whatever she could fit inside.

This brought her back east. She didn't know who she'd find first, but amends were needed. She'd destroyed all her life outside of her family for a man who was not loyal, who did not truly love her. For a man who left her alone, without a single reason other than his own selfishness. A part of her wondered if he even cared what happened to his kids. Ally couldn't do it on her own anymore, and while she knew that her parents would be the first to allow her to apologize, they were not the first on her list. After all, they'd still been in her life until about five years before. Her best friends, who she practically threw aside almost a decade ago, needed her attention right away.

This was why she was headed to Trish's place. She'd googled her friend's name and found out she was working at a managing firm, managing stars for a label of musicians. She'd bought herself a house on the salary and even managed to live quite well. Ally was proud. While Trish had worked many jobs in high school, she knew she could work hard when she wanted. She only hoped her best friend still loved her somewhere deep down.

When she found the house the next morning, she stayed parked outside of it for nearly an hour. She probably wouldn't have even gotten out had it not been for who exited the house. It wasn't Trish much to her surprise. But yet another familiar face, a redheaded, lean man who somehow managed to become quite handsome as the years went by. In a simple pair of bright green pants and a plain white dress shirt, she saw he somehow was still the person she remembered. Her eyes welled with tears, watching him fight with a sprinkler alarm, kicking it and then glaring at it.

Finally, she opened the door, and made herself known. He turned around and had she a camera to film his reaction, she would have. He simply dropped the machine in his hand, and his mouth opened wide. Ally smiled, tears blurring her eyes. "Hi, Dez."

He just stood there, then finally, in typical Dez fashion, yelled out, "TRISH!"

She was slow, just as Ally remembered. She heard her first, screaming a 'what' back at the redhead, until she came to the door. Ally nearly fell over when she saw her best friend's arms around a tiny baby who bubbled with excitement in her mother's arms.

The redhead pointed, directly at her, and Ally prayed that Trish wouldn't drop what she could only assume was her and Dez's child. She was so overcome with joy and pride for them both that she forgot she hadn't seen them in ten years. Trish, simply handed the baby to the still shocked Dez, and ran the distance to where Ally stood.

The girls hugged and for the first time in ten years, Ally remembered what it felt like to have someone actually care about you. She began to sob, hard and painfully into the girl's shoulder, blubbering apologies and words that she wasn't sure made sense.

"Ally Dawson," Trish finally said. She eyed the SUV, where two wide eyed and scared children stared back at her. "Are they yours?"

Ally nodded, wiping her face and reassuring her kids that it was okay. "That's Cameron and that's Lilly."

Trish pointed to the bouncy child. "That's Liam. Who would have thought we'd have kids?"

Ally laughed, "Who would have thought you married _Dez_?"

She scoffed, "Like you didn't guess it would happen." The girl's smile faded. "Ally, what are you doing here?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "It's a long story. Can I come in?"

And that was when she knew somehow, things would have to be alright.

"I'm so sorry for everything," she said almost two hours later, watching Dez take Cameron on his back, carrying him through the house and making noises that had the five year old screaming in laughter. She smiled at them both. She always knew that he'd make a great father someday. Liam and Lilly were seated near the TV, both playing with toys.

"I wish you would have just contacted me earlier," she answered. "I could have helped."

"I didn't think you'd ever want to talk to me again. I did some seriously bad things," she reminded her.

"No, you were a victim."

"Don't say it that way," she muttered.

Trish shrugged. "I'm sorry."

Ally glanced up, looking at her best friend, who despite being ten years older was still as stunning as she was the day she said she was moving. "I have a question for you."

"I was wondering when you were going to bring him up."

Ally blinked, "What?"

"Austin—you're going to ask about Austin, aren't you?"

Her blush deepened.

"Ally, if it's one thing I know, and that Dez knows too, is that you two always had something that was going on. It never got to develop before you left, but it was definitely there. I bet if you would have stayed, you two would have been a force that couldn't be stopped."

"I don't know."

"I do. I know you."

"Knew me," she said quietly. "I'm not sure if I'm the same girl anymore."

"Well, you're a woman now," Trish agreed, smiling. "But you're still the same old Ally. A strong, beautiful person who always puts others first. I can see that."

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

"Me too, Ally. But about Austin."

"I know some. I did watch the news. He's been firing up the charts in the last decade. I knew he could do it without me."

"But he couldn't," she disagreed, shaking her head. "He couldn't for a long time. He couldn't write a song, and he refused to work with anyone else but you. Eventually, he found the inspiration to write his own. They weren't the best, and he often grew frustrated. Then, he wrote a song called Breakeven and it took the charts. It's been a ride up ever since, but it hasn't been easy."

"He's done well though," she insisted. "He's doing well. He's a star. Just like he wanted."

Trish smiled. "Yeah, something like that."

"I need your help."

"You want me to tell you where he is right now," she confirmed.

"Yes."

"Well, here's the problem. He's on tour right now, Ally."

She groaned, "Great."

"I have a great idea though," Trish commented. "I'm off for the next week. I'll take your kids and me and Dez will watch them. I'll give you his tour schedule, and you're going to find him and tell him all that you've told me."

"I'm not sure I can do that. Not everyone is as nice as you."

"Did you just say that I'm _nice_?" Trish scoffed.

"Well, you're my best friend."

The other girl smiled, shaking her head. "God, it's so good to hear you say that."

Dez came up beside her. "Ally, let me tell you something. Austin will love to see you. He still talks about you and still wonders where you are and if you're happy. For both your sanity and his, please go find him. We'll call his manager, tell him you're coming. He won't know, but everyone else will. It'll be fine."

Trish went to pull up his schedule a few minutes later and she saw he was in Virginia for the next two nights. Ally was pulled out of her seat and money was thrown into her hands. "Pack your bags, Ally. Well, unpack some, and take some. You're going to the land of lovers."


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the second half.**

**Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally thought her kids would be more scared to spend a few days with two strangers they'd never met before, but Cameron loved Dez, and Lilly adored Trish. It concerned how just how much her daughter was picking up on the older woman's habits in only a few short hours. So, it felt not as horrible to leave them behind as she pulled some of their things out of the SUV, handing them over to the smiling couple.

"Thank you," she told her with a tight smile. "I'm not sure how this is going to go, but thank you for giving me the chance."

Trish waved her hand. "Nonsense. It's going to be great. Just remember to come back here after. I know it's going to be a lot of emotion seeing him again."

_You have no idea_, Ally thought, but again smiled. She quickly kissed her kids goodbye, and then piled right back into the SUV to head north toward a relatively small town in Virginia. The GPS that she was borrowing from Trish told her it'd be about a ten hour trip, and she hoped that was accurate. It was about seven am now, and his concert started at eight pm that night. If she wanted to get there before the show, she needed to make good time.

Being alone with her thoughts though was not as nice. She was having flashbacks to her teenage years, before the move to Washington, and the three people she'd left behind. Seeing Trish and Dez had made that aspect calm a bit, but seeing Austin was sending her into overdrive. What if he hated her now? She practically dropped him and never came back. He probably found someone else to write his songs, forgot she even existed. A part of her knew this was a lie, since Dez and Trish had both talked about her absence effecting him so greatly, but her fears still licked at her.

Luckily, it made time go by fast. She'd killed almost seven hours in what felt like only two. She'd crossed through Georgia and both of the Carolinas, hoping to reach Virginia within the hour. At the rate she was going, she would be there in nine hours. And she was doing the speed limit!

A part of her thought back to Bryant and what he'd think of all this. A cold laugh coated her brain. Why would he care? He'd left two years ago without even saying goodbye. One morning she just woke up and all his things were gone. She didn't even get a note. His phone was off, and so was their joined bank account. She literally had nothing but the tiny apartment building, and her SUV to lead the way. It was a rough few months, but she managed to hold her head above water for almost those two years.

The sign that welcomed her to Virginia popped up, and a tense smile graced her face. She was truly about to see Austin in a couple hours. What did he look like now? It was painful to see his face, so she tried to hide from the magazine covers and TV interviews. Last she'd saw him, it had been on a bus in Washington, promoting his new album last year. He still looked like the absolutely gorgeous boy she'd left behind, now just with facial hair and more mature features. Hopefully that had stayed.

By the time she found the venue two hours later, her nerves had doubled and she wondered if it was too late to back out of it. He had to hate her. Why would he even want to see her? She should have at least had Trish warn him, let him know she was coming! He'd slam the door in her face, and she'd be left with just wasted gas and a broken heart.

Another voice broke her thoughts, one that reminded her that she was an idiot. She was here to do this and nothing was going to stop her. She owed him an explanation, and she owed herself the feeling that he would give her when they shared their first moment since they'd been apart. She parked her car, texting Trish that she was there. The girl then texted her back directions to the VIP area, where a security guard was waiting for her. The friendly man helped her get into the venue and kept her out of the eye of fans and other people who were just too nosy for their own good. She quickly freshened up in the venue bathroom, then followed him to where Austin's dressing room was.

"How big is this venue?" she asked the man, studying herself in the mirror that happened to be in the hallway. Time hadn't been the nicest to her, but she didn't look that bad either.

"It holds about ten thousand people when it's at maximum capacity."

"Did he sell it out?"

He shook his head, "Not yet. I think he's at about eight thousand, last I heard."

"That's not too bad," she insisted.

He nodded, "You're correct. Well, his dressing room is just down that hallway. Would you like me to escort you there, or are you good on your own now?"

Ally assured him she could find the rest of the way there, and then walked slowly toward the room that had the rock star's name on it. She stood outside it for nearly a minute, fingers up, ready to knock on the metal frame, but too scared to actually take the plunge. Then, she remembered how sad he'd looked the day she told him she was moving, and knew she had to make things right.

Just as she went to knock, the door opened and everything stopped.

A tall, lean man stood in front of her, with moppy blond hair and a pair of honey colored eyes that she'd missed so much in the decade they'd been apart. Her breathing hitched and she squeezed her eyes shut in shock, trying to remember what he looked like when they were ten years younger. A gentle hand broke her from her thoughts, forcing her eyes back open, and instead of a smile, she got a serious look of contemplation back at her. He was just as shocked as she was.

"Hi," she finally whispered quietly.

He finally opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Austin!" a voice said. "Your sound check is in five minutes!"

He glanced that direction, then back at her. His throat cleared, and his hands were shoved into his pockets, "Are you real? Or am I in some sort of freak dream?"

"I swear I'm real," she answered quietly.

Before she could apologize, she was practically thrown into his embrace, her face pushed into his firm chest that still somehow smelled the same. She could feel a pick necklace poking at her, and in that moment, everything else faded. Because it felt real. It felt familiar. It felt like home.

"Austin," she finally managed to say, her voice choking with tears. "I've missed you so much. I never stopped thinking about you."

He broke apart from her, his eyes slightly hinting suspicion, "You stopped calling. You stopped contacting us all."

"I know," she cried. "I know. I'm so sorry for all of it. I know you've got a show, and a soundcheck, but if you give me the chance to explain it all sometime after, I will."

"I've got soundcheck," he confirmed. "You're welcome to watch. Please don't go anywhere… I want to talk to you." He paused, as security called his name again. They reached toward him, dragging him toward the stage. "I've missed you too, Ally."

Those words played over and over again in her head for the next hour. She could faintly hear his soundcheck from the room she sat in, pondering what would happen, but she couldn't force herself to watch it in front of him. One of the songs sounded familiar to her and she realized it was one of the first they'd ever wrote together. Her stomach churned at that, a mix between pleased and guilty. She could only hope he'd hear her out and give her a chance.

She didn't see him before the concert. He had to greet some fans who won a contest, and then had to change into his actual show outfit. She asked security to escort her somewhere so that she could watch from a safe distance, finding herself on a balcony that was somehow in his clear view. She remained perched there through the opening acts, two great bands that put on a great show. Then, the lights dimmed and the music began to pound through the speakers, and a series of sounds went off.

The stage seemed to shake as one light focused on the center, and Austin rose from beneath it. He opened with one of the last songs they wrote together, called Illusion, bringing his fans to their feet, making them remember why they'd been waiting all that time. Austin Moon, the rock star, was officially at home on the stage.

She enjoyed the songs he played and was quite surprised that a vast majority of the ones he played were songs they'd written together. There were several that she didn't recognize but were equally as fun and loud. And then there was the song that Trish had talked about, the one that he'd written after finally breaking free of the depression she'd left him in. The lights went down, and he took a seat on the stage, gripping an acoustic guitar, and looking more nervous than she'd ever seen him in the years she had been his friend.

"Hey guys," he started. "Thanks for coming to the show tonight. We've still got a few more, but this one means a lot to me. It's the first song I ever wrote completely on my own and it holds a lot of meaning to me. It's extra special tonight because the person who inspired it is here in person. She means a lot to me and always has, so I hope she realizes how great it was to see her tonight. I hope she sticks around this time."

He paused, then began to strum with the background band the opening of a song that she realized she had heard before, but never realized it was Austin because he usually stuck with upbeat hits. Her heart fell in her chest. One of the greatest break up songs of all time, at least in recent years, was about her.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_ Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_ 'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_ 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_ Her best days were some of my worst_

_ She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_ While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_ 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_ What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_ And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_

_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_ I'm falling to pieces_

_ They say bad things happen for a reason_

_ But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_ 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_ And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_ What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_ And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_

_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_ I'm falling to pieces_

_ (One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_ I'm falling to pieces_

_ ('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_ Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_ You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_ Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_

_ 'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name._

_ I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_ Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_ 'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_ 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._

_ No, it don't break_

_ No, it don't break even, no_

_ What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_ And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_

_ (Oh glad you're okay now)_

_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_ (Oh I'm falling, falling)_

_ I'm falling to pieces,_

_ (One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_ I'm falling to pieces_

_ ('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_ Oh, it don't break even no_

_ Oh, it don't break even no_

_ Oh, it don't break even no_

The crowd went wild after the sad song finished, and Ally couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face. Even though they weren't, it felt like all eyes were on her, and she rushed to get away from the people around her, desperate to break away from the feeling the song just gave her. Unfortunately for her, the only way off the balcony left her right near the stage and Austin caught her right at the end. She paused, like a deer in the headlights, as his smiling eyes caught her tear stained ones. His smile fell immediately, and he glanced at the crowd only for a second to follow her off into the backstage area.

"Ally, wait!"

She continued to run, but he was faster. He always was.

For the second time that day, firm arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly in place. He breathed into her neck, refusing to let her move even an inch. "Please, let me go," she sobbed. "I've given you enough pain."

"And you think leaving now, after you showed back up tonight isn't going to cause me more?" he asked painfully.

She stopped moving, staring up at him. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Give me until the end of the show," he begged. "Please don't go anywhere yet."

"I've hurt you," she whispered.

"And you'll hurt me more if you leave."

He pleaded with her until she finally agreed, but refused to go back on stage with him. She refused to sit at the balcony, instead made herself comfortable on some crates near it, with just a tiny view of his show. He sang another song she didn't recognize, and then ended with the same song that he'd sang the day she left. Can't Make it Without You. She was frozen in her seat hearing that song after all these years, that one hurt more than anything she'd heard so far since crossing the country to return to Miami.

Finally, after an encore, he returned to the backstage area, begging her to wait only a few more minutes so that he could quickly shower and change into something. She waited, like she promised, and walked back and forth between the hallways, pausing every few minutes to see if he was still in the dressing room. He exited only a couple seconds later, giving her an unsure smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded, crossing her arms. "I am."

He offered his hand and Ally stared at it, not sure if she had the nerve to take it. He made the decision for her, putting it back at his side. He nodded once, as if he understood, and then followed her out of the building to where a dark SUV waited for them.

"We can come back for your car when the crowds leave," he explained. "I don't want anyone to mob you."

He probably said that incase the fans did do just that and made her even more nervous. It'd been a while she since experienced his faithful fans and she wasn't sure she could handle them tonight. He asked the driver instead to take them to a restaurant only several minutes away, and got them a seat far in the back. Luckily, it was empty anyway and no one seemed to bother them. They were silent as they ordered their meals, Austin a large dinner with room for dessert she was sure, and she blinked over the menu herself, not sure what she could afford. After all, when this was all said and done, she still had to supply something for her children.

"Get what you want," he ordered suddenly. "It's on me."

"I… Austin. No."

"I insist," he smiled. "Please."

She gave up after a moment, ordering a small sandwich for herself from the menu. The waiter disappeared, leaving the two former friends to stare at each other.

"I don't know where to start," she finally stated. "And I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me. I've done horrible things."

"Horrible?" he laughed, shaking his head. "Ally, you make it sound like you're a murderer." For a second, the childish look on her friend's face returned and he cracked a smile. "Wait, you're not a murderer now, are you?"

That broke the ice, and she laughed, pushing away his hands. "Oh, be quiet, Austin."

"There's my girl," he said quietly.

She melted at that and couldn't help but smile back. "Your girl has been gone for the last ten years."

"I know that. I'd like to hear about them."

"I'm not sure if you want to," she muttered. "It's probably not as glamorous as yours have been."

"You'd be surprised," he muttered, taking a sip of his drink. "I might be on stage every night, but it hasn't been an easy ride."

"I have two kids," she admitted suddenly, figuring that was the biggest thing that had changed. "One that's five, one that's three. Cameron and Lilly." She paused. "It's been two years since their father left me."

"Ally Dawson with kids," he mused, shaking his head. "I bet they're adorable."

"They're the only light in my life these days."

Austin's smile fell at that. "Were they… his?"

It was unspoken who he was. Everyone knew just how head over heels she'd been with Bryant, and if it was someone else, that would have been surprising. She took a sip of her water, then finally nodded. "Yes, they were his."

"And where is he now?"

"I don't know," she murmured. "He just picked up and left one day. I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh, Ally…"

She began to cry, unable to hold back anything else from the boy who she had known so well at one point. It wasn't quiet crying, it was downright sobbing again like she had at Trish's house. It all came blubbering out. All of Bryant's excuses, his lies, his anger, and… what she didn't admit to Trish for her personality would have made for a disaster; his abusiveness. She paused after admitting this to him, trying to gauge his reaction. To her surprise, he didn't seem disappointed in her. Just hurt.

She reached up her wrist, pulling the shirt up so that she could expose a long, thin scar. "He hit me with a beer bottle once. Cameron was only two years old at the time. I was pregnant."

Austin's fingers were grasping the table now, and he wouldn't look at her. This was what she expected. She knew he'd be disgusted with her and want nothing to do with such a pathetic loser like herself who let a man abuse her.

"Oh, Ally."

She covered her face. "I know, I deserved it all. I'm already aware of it. I should have been a better wife and maybe none of this wouldn't have happened. You don't have to tell me that."

"You don't honestly believe that do you, Ally?"

His question threw her off. The hurt, the anger behind it also caught her off guard, and she blinked back at him through her discomfort, wondering why he'd ask that. Of course she believed that. Why else would he have left her?

"Damn it, Ally," he growled, shaking his head. "I wish you knew where he was so I could take my hands and crush his skull with my fingers," he spat, and the table shook. He seemed to realize he was scaring her, and relaxed visibly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ally, this isn't your fault. Any of this. You did the best you could. I would have never told you this back then because you wouldn't have believed it, but Trish and I always thought he was trying to segregate you from those you loved. We could only confirm it when your parents moved back here and said they hadn't heard from you in several years. I always wanted to travel up there and find you, but Trish insisted the only time you'd be ready to come home was when you were ready. Do you realize just how strong you are to be here right now? You're here, Ally."

"I know," she sobbed, and he crossed the distance of the table so that they were on the same side and he held her as she finally broke completely of the last ten years.

"I've missed you so much, AllyGator," he whispered, soothingly rubbing her back as she burrowed herself into him. Ten years was a long time, and nothing felt more right then where she was now. He was right, she hadn't realized it all those years ago, but Bryant was simply a danger to her entire being and he controlled every aspect of her life. He'd done her a favor when he left that day and though it didn't seem like it, the last few weeks had been the first step in the right direction she'd made in almost a decade.

"Thank you."

He nodded, kissing her cheek. "You're here," he reminded her. "That's all that matters."

She relaxed after this and finally began to talk more openly about her children and how excited she was to watch them grow. "They love music like me," she admitted.

"Good," he laughed. She noticed him staring at her again after this, and raised her hands to her face. "Sorry, you're just… you've become even more beautiful after all these years."

She squeaked an answer, shaking her head. "You're not so bad yourself."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Have you heard from Cassidy?"

"Oh, yeah. She's in California. She married that guy in her band. She's happy."

"Good."

"What about Dallas? Ever hear from him again?"

Ally giggled, "Nope."

The two laughed.

"So," she pondered. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, I've been in Washington, Dez and Trish got married… that leaves you. The last of Team Austin. I know you've been touring and all that, but what have you really been up to?"

He leaned back on his seat. "Isn't it funny how they got married?"

"Always thought they would."

"I was his best man," he laughed. "Trish refused to have a maid of honor. She says it would always be reserved for you."

"You're avoiding the question," she commented quietly.

His smile faded, "Yeah."

"What about you?" she repeated.

He shrugged again, "It hasn't been easy." He glanced at the wall then back at her. "I didn't handle your absence well, as I'm sure you could tell by the song. I'm sorry you had to hear that tonight, Ally. It isn't an easy song for me to sing, and the only reason I do is because it became my biggest hit. It's the only song I've ever written that I felt like it was truly something worth listening to. The rest of my songs have no substance, no real growth to them. I needed you for that." Ally smiled a bit at that. "I slept around a lot during my early twenties. I can't tell you how many girls. I also drank. A lot. It almost cost me my record deal, and Dez was the one to wake me up. He reminded me of you. It's funny, in a way, you landed me there. That's in no way your fault, by the way. But at the same time, you got me out of my disaster. I began to clean myself up, got back on track, and recorded a new album. I forced myself to focus on the music, because I knew if you were here, that's what you would have wanted."

"I thought about you every day, too. Cameron reminds me of you sometimes. He's so determined yet he doesn't always think things through."

Austin blushed, "Jeez, thanks."

She laughed, "I mean that in the best way." Her voice hitched, "Guess we were both a mess without each other."

"I wish I could have fixed all that you went through," he whispered. "I wish I could fix it for you."

"I don't want you to fix it for me," she disagreed. "Everybody loses. That's just life."

"I just wish I could make it easier for you."

"You're here, you've accepted everything I told you and you haven't run," she pointed out. "That's enough. It's good to know some friends will always be there no matter what. I'm thankful for that."

"So, I've got two more shows left on this leg of the tour, then I head back home to Miami. You're more than welcome to join me on them. But if you want to head back there, too I understand. I know you've been away for so long and still have a lot to do."

"You mean a lot to me, Austin," she answered. "I'd love to stay with you. I think Trish and Dez planned for that anyway."

"Did I ever tell you why I was such a mess when you left, Ally?"

She glanced up from the last of her meal, not expecting the heavy question after such a few pleasing minutes. She shook her head, not sure what he was going to say.

"I spent so many of the months leading up to when you moved thinking that the feelings I had for you would go away. When I found your book that time, admitting you liked someone, I was terrified. I thought it was me, and did something stupid to pretend it wasn't. But then it wasn't me, and I was hurt. Because I wanted it to be."

Ally blinked, not expecting that.

"I've been trying to get over my first love for the last decade, Ally."

She remained silent for a minute after that, trying to process what he'd just said. No wonder he seemed so upset when she walked through the door earlier. It was a slap in the face to see her again after so long, and when she tried to run, he thought he was losing her all over again. Ally finally found her voice, "Maybe that's what led me back there. Yeah, I lived in Miami most of my life. But I also lived in Washington for a good part of it too. And the only times I ever truly happy was when I was with you."

They were soon kicked out of the restaurant because it'd been closed for nearly an hour. Ally picked up her car from the venue, and then followed him back to his hotel for the night. She still had a long way to go in the coming weeks but she felt the bruises that had formed so long ago begin to fade, she was finally starting to heal. And for the first time in a decade, she felt at home.


End file.
